When All is Said and Done
by darkangel9314
Summary: When Damon Salvatore and his father move to Mystic Falls in order to escape the FBI, Damon is enrolled in Mystic Falls High School where he meets Elena Gilbert, the daughter of one of the FBI's finest agents. Will Damon and his father be caught or will there be more to Damon and Elena's relationship that meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

When All is Said and Done

Chapter 1

Damon stared around the big house looking at his new life. It was always a pain in the ass to have to start over as someone new every time someone happened to recognize his father. Everyone cheers when one of the FBI's most wanted gets caught, but they never really understand what their families go through beforehand. This was the sixteenth time Damon had to move in his life and he was only seventeen years old. Talk about a huge bummer.

Damon dropped his suitcase and took off his black boots and black leather jacket placing it on the coat hanger. This house was nice despite their low budget they were trying to maintain. His father sighed and went over to Damon handing him a bag of things he would need for his new identity and a folder of what he could find out about his new identity.

"I suggest you read up on this file son. I've enrolled you in your new school and you start tomorrow."

Damon nodded and went upstairs to see what his father had given him. He looked at the box of black hair dye and touched his light brown hair fondly. He sighed and applied the black hair dye reading his file and unpacking at the same time.

He read his file that told him his new name was Damon Salvatore and he was Seattle, Washington. He shrugged it was far enough from Mystic Falls, Virginia that no one would really question it. He unpacked his few possessions that he had including the picture of him and the ex-girlfriend he had to breakup with in order to move here.

He set the picture of him and Caroline on his nightstand and read over the file of his new school. It was a small school, but he was sure that nothing bad would really happen there. After all a couple of residents had told his father that the small hometown hardly had any trouble in it. He just prayed it would stay that way for a year that way he wouldn't have to move again.

He sighed and went to go wash the hair dye out of his hair preparing to start his new life.


	2. Chapter 2

When All is Said and Done

Chapter 2

"Come on Elena. You fight like a girl!" her father yelled at her.

Elena kicked harder as her dad deflected it and grabbed her foot tossing her to the floor. Her head smacked against it and she grabbed it.

"Come on Elena. You're growing soft on me."

Elena swip kicked her father sending him down to the floor. He laughed as she pushed herself up.

"Now that's my girl." he laughed.

She helped him up as he threw his hands around her in a hug. She had always hated hugs, but they were always rare for her father.

"I'm proud of you sweetie."

"Thanks dad." she said getting out of his hug.

She grabbed a water bottle and drank it all. Working out with her dad always made her thristy.

"I'm sorry for the battle wounds." he said pointing to her arm.

She looked at the blood that was flowing down from him and shrugged.

"I guess cuts and bruises are just a part of being an FBI agent's daughter."

He smiled running a hand over her hair.

"I'm going to order some pizza. You should go wash up."

Elena nodded as she went up the stairs she wished that she could be a normal seventeen year old girl. One who could date whoever she wanted and bring over friends at anytime, but unfortunetly this was her life and she would have to embrace it whether she liked it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

When All is Said and Done

Chapter 3

Damon looked at himself in the mirror making sure he was perfectly presentable for his first day at a new school. He had to be neat and tidy, but not draw too much attention to himself. Unless he wanted to move for the billionth time. Under the radar was good for a guy like him, so he opted for a simple black t-shirt with a nice pair of blue jeans. There that was simple enough. Now all he needed to do was get through the entire day without drawing attention to himself. He hoped that he could.

He went downstairs where his dad was eating breakfast and decided to join him. The only conversation they went over was his background. Damon had memorized it from top to bottom and his dad gave him the golden stamp of approval which was saying a lot from his dad. He finished his cereal and headed out to go to the school.

Unfortunately keeping a low profile hadn't worked for him when he got to school. He hadn't been paying attention and before he knew it he bumped into someone, lost his balance, and fell on top them.

The girl groaned in pain, but Damon was too busy looking at her to notice any of it. This girl was hands down one of the most attractive girls Damon had ever met or at least ran into.

She had long brown hair and brown eyes that he could get lost in, but looking at this gorgeous creature was short lived when she finally decided to do something about it.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she said rolling him off her.

She got up in one swift movement and brushed the dirt off her clothes. He got up so that he would meet her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you like that."

She looked up at him with anger in her eyes.

"Well maybe next time you can watch where your fucking going."

she looked him up and down and Damon was embarassed as her eyes landed on the noticable boner that he had got,

"Ugh. You fucking Perv." she said slapping him.

Damon winced, but he had had worse.

"Stay the fuck away from me unless you want to get your ass kicked."

Before he could say a word she disappeared from his sight. Who the hell did she think she was anyway? He was not a pervert!

"It looks like you pissed off Elena Gilbert." a voice said behind him.

He turned around only to come toe to toe with a blonde haired blue eyed girl.

"I'm sorry who are you talking about?"

"the girl you nearly trampled to death. Her name is Elena Gilbert. I would totally stay away from her if I were you. She's kind of psycho."

"And who are you again?"

"Rebekah Mikaleson. Student body president at your service." She said extending her hand.

Damon took it and shook her hand.

"I take it your new here" she said after they were done.

"is it that obvious?" he said with a chuckle.

"I didn't want to say anything, but yes it was. Your oozing new kid. Did you need help finding your new classes?"

"It would be nice thank you."

Rebekah smiled and took Damon's hand as she led him to where he told her.

"Thank you Rebekah." he said.

"Wait. I never got your name."

"It's Damon. Damon Salvatore."

Rebekah smiled as she grabbed Damon's hand scribbling on it.

"Well it was nice to meet you Mr. Salvatore. Just call me sometime if you need anything. And I mean anything." she said looking him up and down before she left.

He watched her walk away. She wasn't as pretty as Elena Gilbert, but she sure was hot in her own way. Maybe Damon could have a little fun while he was here. He sighed and went into his new class prepared to start his new life at a new school


	4. Chapter 4

When All is Said and Done

Chapter 4

All Elena wanted was to have a nice normal night at home with her father, but luck was not on her side today. As soon as she got home her dad was across the table from a man in an expensive looking suit. Elena knew this meant that there was business to attend to.

"Hey dad. What's going on?"

"Ah. Elena. There you are. I would like to introduce you to detective Filson. He's running my new case."

"A new case?"

"Yes. And he would like to talk to you about it too." he said.

Elena shook Detective Filson's hand and sat down with him and her dad.

"What's this about?"

"We caught wind that there might be a new mob boss in town. Now the only new residence we seem to have is Alex and Damon Salvatore. It seems as if Damon is your age, so we need you to try and get closer to him. If he is the mob bosses son then i'm sure you'll know about it. So what do you say Elena? Will you help us with this case?"

"Of course I will Detective Filson. I would do anything to help the force."

"Great. You start tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

When All is Said and Done

Chapter 5

Damon sat as his computer thinking he needed to try to fit in more. After all if he wanted to stay here he would have to act like a normal teenager. Which meant making up a fake facebook account and adding a few people from his school and a few other random people so no one would question why he only had friends from here.

After he was done with adding everyone, including Elena, Damon shut down his computer and decided to get in a work out with his dad before going off to school. It had been a while since he had had a normal conversation with his father and he found it amazing that he actually missed the father son talks he used to have before all this running away business started. He wanted to change that.

When he finally got downstairs he walked into the gym only to see that his father wasn't there. So much for father son bonding. Where the hell was he anyway? Damon sighed and threw the towel on the floor sitting on one of the benches. All he wanted was a normal life with normal friends and even a girlfriend. Was that too much to ask? What had he possibly done to deserve this? He never even knew the real story of why they ran away on the first place. It was something he would have to eventually ask his father when he saw he ever saw just had to be patient and eventaully everything would fall into place.


	6. Chapter 6

When All is Said and Done

Chapter 6

Elena sighed as she set two other plates on her family dinner table. Her dad rarely had company over, but today was not one of those days. Today they had not only one, but two guest over and Elena was just barely getting the table ready. She still had to get dressed in the appropriate attire and that was always a pain in the ass to deal with. She always hated getting dressed like a girl and today was one of those many days that she did.

After she got the rest of the table set up she went to her room. While she was naked she had a really sneaky suspicion that someone was watching her, but when she looked out the window no one seemed to be there. Elena sighed. She was being paranoid. She guessed that was a downside to having an FBI agent as a father.

She went to her window and closed the curtains walking towards her closet to pick out the perfect outfit. Elena smiled as she picked out one of her favorite outfits. Her aunt had bought it for her, but she never really wore it because she never felt confident enough to. Hell she didn't even feel confident enough in the clothes she wore every single day. She wasn't the type of girl who felt confident about those type of things, but for her dad and the agency she would be willing to pull it off for the night.

As soon as she put on she automatically smiled. The outfit was amazing with a deep purple shirt made of satin and a white blazer that hugged the curves that she forgot she had underneath those baggy sweatshirts she always wore. Her dark jeans hugged the rest of her curves and she had to admit that her black boots was a nice way to put it together.

Elena sighed and made her way downstairs where she saw her father with two people. One was detective Filson and the other one was a woman that Elena had never seen before, but she was looking very affectionately at his father. She wondered what was going on there. Not that she would get anywhere with her dad. Her dad would never love anyone besides her mom no matter how much time had passed.

Elena politely said hello to the detective and turned to the other woman.

"And you are?"

Before the woman could answer her dad answered for her.

"Elena, this is Lauren. She's a fellow coworker of mine. I really wanted you to meet her tonight."

Elena nodded and smiled at Lauren. At least she was just a coworker.

After they exchanged more polite hellos, they all made their way to the table. Elena placed the fried eggplant in her mouth and smiled. She always loved her dad's cooking. Especially when it was one of her mom's recipes. They had been the perfect couple when her mother was alive, she just wished she could find that kind of love somewhere. Hopefully one day she would.

"So Elena, Have you found anything else out about Damon Salvatore?"

Elena looked up and sighed. She knew she had a job to do, but so far she had no real luck.

"Besides the fact that he may be just like every other hormonal teenager in existence. No I haven't really found anything out. He's really not that easy to crack."

"But I'm sure you will honey." Her dad said patting her shoulder.

Detective Filson sighed cleaning off his plate and grabbing his coat.

"Well thank you for dinner Greyson. I should get going though. Elena call me if you figure something else out."

"Yes sir."

He smiled and went out the door as she turned to her dad and Lauren. She wondered what Lauren was still doing here if they were done taking about work for the night.

"Well I should probably do some homework." Elena said trying to stand up.

"Elena wait. Sit back down there's something I or rather we would like to tell you."

Elena nodded not trusting her voice and sat back down.

"What's this about?"

"Well I didn't want to tell you this until I knew it was a sure thing, but Elena this is Lauren. We've been dating for the past year and I didn't want her to meet you until I knew for sure I was ready to take that next step."

Elena looked at her dad with disbelief. Her dad was with someone besides her mom. No. This couldn't be happening.

"What are you talking about?" Elena said trying to keep her voice calm.

"Well I've asked Lauren to move in with us and she's said yes."

Elena couldn't believe this was happening. It was like she was stuck in a really big nightmare. This couldn't be happening not to her.

As if this news wasn't bad enough Lauren stepped closer to her in a comforting gesture.

"Listen Elena I know this is hard for you and I know I can't replace your mom, but I hope we can become closer through this."

When Lauren tried to hug her Elena shoved her away.

"Elena!" her dad yelled.

"No dad, for once you really fucked up this time. I can't believe you would do this to me and mom."

"Your mom is dead Elena. It's time you learned to accept that."

Elena's mouth gaped open as she took a step back.

"Elena- I-"

"Don't I can;t. I can't be here anymore."

Before her father or Lauren could say anything, Elena was out the door.

Tears streamed down Elena's face as she walked the streets of Mystic Falls. She didn't know where she was going, but anything would be better than being at home with her dad and the woman he expected to be her mother in law, but that wouldn't fly well with her. Not this time. She was hardly paying attention that she was startled when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Elena.-"

Elena looked up shocked at who she was looking at. Damon Salvatore stood there in the flesh and while she was supposed to be strong in front of him she couldn't be while her face was full of snot and tears. So not attractive.

She sighed and wiped away the snot and tears off her face and looked at him in the eye. She so didn't want to see him right now. What was he even doing out here to begin with?

"Are you okay?" he said looking concerned.

"I can ask you the same thing. What are you doing out here?"

"Not fair I asked you first."

She laughed. It was the first genuine one she had done in days.

"Fine. I guess it's only fair. Ugh. Me and my dad got into a fight."

"What about? If I may ask."

"I don't really wanna talk about it."

"It might make you feel better."

"How do you know if I'm even upset?"

"Because you're crying and you're way to pretty to cry."

Elena tried to smile, but it didn't really show.

"My dad has a girlfriend and he didn't even tell me about her. He didn't even ask me if it was okay if she moved in. I found out she was moving in tonight and I just exploded and just went for a walk and I ended up here with you."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's stupid that I even overreacted to it."

"It's probably not stupid."

"You don't even know the whole situation."

"I know it's enough to make you cry."

Elena sighed and sat down. It was enough to make Damon sit down with her.

"When I was six years old, my mother and I went out for some ice cream. My mom had this thing where if it snowed here we would get ice cream, because ice cream was the best when it was cold, anyway we were on our way back from the ice cream and our car hit a patch of ice and went over the bridge. I survived because someone saw us go over, but my mother died before they got to her and my dad has been alone ever since. I don't know, I just thought he would never find anyone again. I thought she was his one true love."

Damon laid his hand on top of Elena's and she looked up surprised. His hand felt so warm in hers, but she wasn't really gonna worry about that now.

"I'm sorry about your mom Elena."

"Thank you. I don't know what's worse my dad moving on with Lauren or the fact that he told me my mother was dead and I should just accept that."

"He shouldn't have said that. You never get over the loss of someone you care about. I know I didn't."

"Who did you lose?"

Damon looked down and Elena felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried."

"No, it's okay. I've just never really told a lot of people about this, but I've lost a couple of people in my life actually. I lost my mom in a drive by shooting when I was just a baby and just recently I lost someone close to me recently."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's not your fault. How did they die?"

"A fire. She was still inside the house."

"I'm sorry."

Damon squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry too."

Elena smiled as she stood up.

"I should probably get home."

Damon stood up.

"Let me walk you home. The streets of Mystic Falls must be dangerous at night."

"Please it's Mystic Falls nothing bad ever happens here."

"Still I would like to know that you got home safe."

Elena smiled and moved closer to Damon.

"I would like that."

He smiled back at her as they walked into the night just talking about life like they were old friends that had just found each other again. And that was the night she would never forget.


	7. Chapter 7

When All is Said and Done

Chapter 7

Her blonde hair swirled around him as he twirled her around making her laugh as she drowned the sounds of the ocean. Damon always loved the ocean. He thought as he pulled the phone closer to him. This was the only video that he had of him and Caroline and he would hold on to this for as long as he lived. It was the last moment he had with her. The last moment before his normal life was destroyed. Before her life was destroyed. He would be forever sorry for what he did to her. He just wished he could talk to her right now. To tell her sorry. To tell her everything.

Before he could finish the rest of the video footsteps echoed on the pavement as Damon shoved the phone into his pocket and looked up. Elena came into view smiling at him as she took a seat bside him. He wondered what the hell she was doing. He knew she didn't really like him so why would she chose this moment to get chummy with him?

"Hey." she said looking out at the cars that were now leaving.

"What's up?" he asked

"I just wanted to apologize."

"And why would you want to do that?"

"I've been thinking about how I've been acting lately and I want to apologize for that. Obviously you have just moved here and you're still getting used to the school and I haven't been the best role model for it. And I apologize for that. "

"If it makes you feel better you're forgiven if anything I should be thanking you."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're probably one of the most real people I've ever met. You don't know how refreshing that is for me. You don' care what other people think of you and I like that about people it reminds me of someone I used to know."

"Used to?"

Shit. He hadn't meant to mention Caroline in this, but he guessed it wouldn't hurt to tell her a little bit of his past or well at least an altered version of it.

"Ugh you remind me of an old friend I used to know. She was killed in a shooting a couple of years ago and it quite literally killed me."

Elena grabbed his hand and squeezed it as he tried to fight the tears back. That was the first time he had told anybody about this and he had to admit that it felt good.

"I'm sorry for your loss Damon. I guess you never really know a person huh."

"No. I don't think any of this really do."

Before she could say anything the honk of the horn interrupted their conversation making Elena turn towards the noise and give a small wave to the person in the vehicle.

"That's my dad. I guess I better go, but hey feel free to stop by our lunch table anytime."

"Will do. Goodbye Elena Gilbert."

"Goodbye Damon Salvatore."

He smiled back at her watching her get in the car with her father forgetting about the past for just a moment and focusing only on now.


End file.
